rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 71
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG ''' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 71 --- --- --- '''Atlas, May the Farce be With You... : Various Audio Diaries call/label Ryan a Tyrant/Despot because of the Security/War Measures he has had to employ against the murderous tactics of Atlas and his followers in the Civil War (blowing up people at a party to start off). Earlier Ryan was supposedly denounced (including by Atlas) for the takeover of Fontaine Futuristics, but likely few Citizens of Rapture disagreed with Ryan/City Council doing that -- Fontaine was a criminal and his crimes were exposed. Ryan starts the security measures AFTER Atlas's thugs start killing people, not before. - How many citizens might have heard Atlas's message initially, the protests, etc.. but then when the violence started left him ? (Were those some of the bodies we saw labeled "Gene Traitors" tahte we saw strung up in Apollo square? How many of those 'Missing' people were people killed by Atlas???) - How many real world people would actually join Atlas the Terrorist ?? - How many of the people in Rapture left the Surface World to GET AWAY FROM people like Atlas? - Did more than a few People join because of they were suffering the mental problems of ADAM abuse (their insanity/mental incapacity making them gullible or simply addled or so addicted to be bribable with ADAM)? How do 'poor' people afford ADAM ? unless it was largely Atlas giving it to them and he obviously had a supply stashed to do that, as ADAM costs money, and was in short supply (according to the plot). The use of ADAM increased a magnitude AFTER Atlas's thugs start killing people wholesale (the public arming to defend themselves - it doesnt sound like the alleged Ryan 'police state' was all that powerful/controlling, and Rapture's citizens decided they needed to take their own action). We hardly heard much about what they did in struggling against those who wanted to overthrow order in Rapture. "Atlas - Voice of the People" poster seen in BaS2 - is that being "Unknown" (as a McDonagh Audio Diary claims - Canon)? Making posters ahead of time might be logical, but that propaganda wouldn't work on the thugs Atlas is locked in with. In the 'prison', he is in with criminal thugs, not the 'poor' unfortunates he is portrayed to be a hero for in BS1/Novel. This propganda deployment doesnt make sense for this point in time. BaS1/2 discontinuity seem to make it less and less to be 'Canon' (TVTROPES has endless discussion of 'Canon' variations). In the start of BaS2, Atlas orders one of his thugs to kill Elizabeth. Why does he suddenly have such authority amongst the ex-Fontaine criminals (particularly when many are half-insane and ready to incinerate! his ass if he (a non-Splicer) tried to coerce them)? Atlas/Fontaine would be very careful to keep his real identity secret (lest Ryan find out and come to eradicate him and there would be plenty of inmates there who would betray 'Atlas' in a second if they learned of the truth). Fontaine/Atlas is sent to the prison at "Fontaine's". Was this because he was (as his assumed identity) made up as one of Fontaine's criminal 'minions'? He was mentioned to be a 'fisherman' somewhere. Or does the story go that was he sent later because he (Atlas) was already (pre-Kashmir) instigating riots/violence ? details?) It would be logical that the vast majority of Fontaine's ex-employees (all those businesses he had) are not 'sunk' in the 'prison' in Fontaine's Department store -- only those from his criminal operations. Wouldn't Fontaine's store have been searched top to bottom to remove every bit of ADAM/EVE/Weapons IF it was going to be employed as a prison ?? (a wholey unsupervised prison ? How exactly is that supposed to work?). All customers would have been removed. It certainly (in reality, instead of some shoddy fantasy plot) would have been thoroughly searched for additional evidence of Fontaine's various criminal operations and the others who carried out those crimes with him. That would have turned up all the dangerous thing which subsequently would be removed. So is that "Store's" setting all just more (even more rediculous/illogical) contrivance for the shoot-em-up game plot ?? It simply justifies/makes it easy for the Player to scoop up Guns/Plasmids, and have Splicers to slaughter, and Atlas to run Rampant - to be intertwined within the rest of the Quantum BS plot ... To quote Tuco from "The Good The Bad and the Ugly" - "When you have to sink, sink! Don't talk." If Ryan actually was the 'evil meanie' the game writers tried to portray, then he actually WOULD have 'sunk' Fontaine's miscreants (with Sofia Lamb thrown in for good measure) into the Abyss, and the last thing you would hear would be the muffled sound of the building imploding from the deep ocean pressure, as everything inside was crushed/drowned, and that prison became a Cold Dark Water-filled Tomb 3000+ feet down - never to be heard from again. But strangely this never happens. Instead, it is all a really bad farce. If Ryan had put a 1000ADAM Bounty on Atlas, Atlas would have been dead within a week. Simple (Or it would force 'Atlas' to go all huge and shiny and insane immediately - Ryan just would then have found out where he was and lock the door and flood the place. Simple.) --- --- --- --- Ghost Memories Improved : A weird twist (another missed opportunity to be a more clever story) - would have been a 'Ghost story' showing some incident(s) as seen from two different peoples 'memories' - conflicting and showing differently from each persons point of view/interpretation/perspective. You could also have the 'memory' show what that person remembered, but have a twist of the event actually being caused by something both didnt see - some hidden prop the the Player can (still) see at the scene... (that Reality is perception stuff philosophers argue about endlessly). Im sure it could be done such "that it isnt 'too subtle' for the average player", but without having to spell it out. Actually easier to do that even with a single person 'Ghost story'. BTW, You actually cannot store 'memories' in DNA/RNA, so I would have had it (all the'ghost stories") done thusly : The scene having enough telling props present at the site of the situation (which tell a story), and then what is 'seen' (the vision) is the result of the Player's ADAM-addled mind filling in the 'story' and becomes a delusional hallucination. With all the Splicers we see muttering to themselves and doing their strange antics, this wouldn't be implausible after all the different ADAM the Player's character takes in a very short timespan. Even better would these 'ghost visions' becoming more and more bizarre as the player took more and more ADAM. --- --- --- Humor Do We Really Want Raptors Wandering Around Rapture? : I Know it sounds similar, but seriously, one good shotgun blast with buckshot is all it would take to put down each of the 'oh so smart' big Raptors seen in Jurassic Park (ignoring the fact that the actual VelociRaptors were little larger than chicken's) and even those bigger dinosaur they substituted for the movie still had a brain the size of a chicken's .. (BTW, those types of dinosaurs lived in the Cretaceous Period ---> NOT the "Jurassic" - possibly plausible to have the park named that way following advice of Marketing Experts) Im sure we can have some Splicer Nightmares about such things (good meat for a mini-game), but I dont think that type of dinosaur was even discovered yet (by Rapture's time). Lions and Tigers and Bears ? (that Rapture Zoo we kept hearing about ?? Some nice potential there...) - A Big Daddy Walks into a Bar .... : Punchline - "because it did not give ADAM" (a damn) *rimshot* No doubt simulated comedy acts would be a Player favorite (... now how to get the NPCs to stop heckling the bad acts...) That one only works as a verbal(heard) anyway... --- --- Plastic Plants Might Have Sold Real Good in Parts of Rapture : Less (no) light needed (and you could have fake ones which look like plants which dont do so well in insufficiently lit environments (temperature/light). They require less care/cleanup (and expense). Artificial plants would probably be cheaper to produce, than to genetically engineer the same thing in real plants. (Though there might be some interesting possibilities for bioluminescent effects and other genetic changes as a 'luxury' product. Useful in public places because of their low maintenance and non-allergenic nature. (Low rent locations, ditto) More affluent areas would have real plants and the means ($$$) to mantain them. --- --- --- Cat-ure : An odd (in Rapture?) reported story of some cats who 'got into some Brain Boost', apparently learned how to operating one of the fishing subs, and have their little colony of 'intelligent' felines over in some remote corner/section of Rapture, cut off from all the crazy "two-legs". Amazing the 'tails' that come out of some ADAM-addled brains (if you wish to find that place, first consider the rumor comes from 'Splicers'). Brain Boosted Cats - It is what REALLY caused The Fall of Rapture : Ryan's Catnip Control system wasn't finished in time. Mr Bigglesworth now runs Rapture No Hairballs No Humans No Ceiling Cat Only We Pussycats A Feline Society seeking to be free from being dragged down by 'Dogs' and Cat-Haters. "Who Is FELIX ?" Trans-Dimensional Tear having appeared in Andrew Lloyd Webber's garden shed .... --- --- --- No Coin Slot? (Huh - this is Rapture aint it??) - Things that should have had a "Payment for the Service" : - Gene Bank (A useful service should be paid for - its the 'Rapture Way', at least to some extent it could clean out genetic 'baggage' from previously used Plasmids/Tonics. Mayhem in the streets, and Citizens could no longer get to a convenient working Gene Bank machine.) - Vita Chamber (maybe customers have accounts - its a sophisticated system... patient records/data, etc...) - Power to the People (but then Fontaine's/Atlas's handouts were Meant to cause trouble... Guns for his future Atlas supporters) - EVE Supply Dispenser (to keep workers from constantly pocketing a few for 'later', or was EVE rerally cheap? We do find it lying about all the time.) - Public TV sets (the ones in entertainment venues - instead of the ones used for public service or in commercial environments). Perhaps some parents would have them on their Home TVs as a way to limit little Jimmy and Jill from wasting too much time watching the 'goob-tube'. - Public Elevators (some might have them as seen in BaS1) - A 'Shoe Shine Machine, with a leg sticking out of it might have been interesting (coin operated) - Computer Game (hottest thing from McClendon) - eats quarters of course - Gum Machines in the AE stations (like the ones I remember on the NYC subways) - Cigarette Machines, natch. (There might have been 'Shot of Vodka' machines too) - Gatherers Gardens, which pre-dated the Civil War's start (before ADAM more became de facto currency) --- --- Lamest of the Lame BaS Moments : Daisy Fitzroy gets convinced by the Luteces to let Elizabeth kill her so Elizabeth can become the murderer she should be. Riiiiight. Again to Quote Brock Samson : "THIS IS GETTING STUPID!!" (myself I have a different phrase for it). --- --- --- Eleanor Did What ? ''': Eleanor (now suited up), using the powers she had gained from the ADAM treatments her mother forced on her, Teleports herself to the rising escape submersible (with or without sucking the tasty ADAM out of the Little Sisters in the 'Pediatrics' Wing of Persephone.) So could she have Teleported herself out of the containment Isolation Room all along?? Or as mentioned previously with the Teleport not being real (and just a perception distorter - with Delta affected and is unaware when a time delay occurs when Eleanor blips in or out ... ?) Maybe she just picked the lock to saunter about the whole time (like Elizabeth, she 'read a book' on it...), clouding peoples minds like the Houdinis do. ? When she was 12 she probably snuck around and frightened Splicers from behind. What she really needed was someone to kill Sofia, but Delta never got the chance. --- --- --- '''Potential... : Bets on some Players using the MMORPG Creation Tools to make a My Little Pony version of Rapture and/or Columbia (and then others remaking that into a truly gratuitous bloodbath). A certainty. --- --- Sander Cohen Reigning King of Splicer 'Performance Art" : Infinite BS is a Sick Joke which Cohen Writes as a Play (or worse a Musical) to afflict his Play Company With (as a mechanism to have them all killed for being the cause of his decline). An unfortrunate "Elizabeth" is a mere assistant that Cohen (with his usual flair) sadisticly makes kill each one of the cast in order to herself stay alive. Garrotes, Hammers, and Plaster, Oh My !! His Quadtych pales in comparison. Cameo by Security Chief Sullivan who has been brainwashed by Cohen into thinking Culpepper in the bathtub is "Atlas in Drag" whom Ryan did truly order 'the Bump' to be put on. Knitting a Red and Black Blanket is some Deep Metaphor, never explained .. except vague emphasis on how "Deep" it must be. You want Plot Twists ? -- You get Twisted Plots !! There's Weird, There's Strange, There's Damn Freaking Bizarro-land Weird.... Sander Cohen - 'realized'. See it all on the MMORPG .... and more. --- --- --- --- Excerp from http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/NightmareFuel/BioShock2 -- a seriously informative website chockful of good stuff : - The fact that Lamb used her psychiatry sessions not to comfort vulnerable and needy people, but rather to Mind Rape them into believing they were horribly selfish, "cure" them of their "selfishness", and get them to join her creepy Utopian cult is utterly evil, and utterly terrifying. More than one diary talks about how the speaker was so awful before Doctor Lamb "cured" them, but now they can serve the Family and do some good... - The fact that she is just waiting next to Eleanor when Delta finds her in Persephone, prepared to smother her own daughter just to stop him. This pretty much drives home the fact that she doesn't see Eleanor as a daughter; as something to care for as a person. She sees her a tool to be used as she sees fit and for nothing more and no-one else, and is fully prepared to nearly kill her if it means she's denying her to someone else. - Her demeanor, which seems so cold and detached in comparison to Ryan. He at least showed passion in keeping "his" city, whenever he communicates with Jack. Sofia just seems cold and uncaring, speaking to Delta like he's just some especially troublesome organism on a lab table that won't stay still. - The novel makes it clear that Lamb was like this before coming to Rapture, but it wasn't until she had access to desperate people incapable of escape that she started thinking about a 'revolution.' At first you chalk up Ryan's hatred of Lamb to her being a Dirty Communist, but then you realize the utter disconnect between her terrifyingly soothing public face and her utter lack of empathy for anyone, from her followers to her daughter. Lamb emphasizes 'caring for everyone equally' to the point where she does feel the same thing for everyone: Absolute indifference to their status as humans, concerned only with how they can advance her Greater Good. --- --- --- --- Products Made In Rapture : Laundry Detergent "Zing" - Dirt is gone like a rocket (have the usual V2 shaped 'rocket' which was the typical styling of what the public image of rockets looked like in 40s and 50s). Works wonders on mildew stains too. Long after the Civil War was over Splicers were heard humming the catchy "Zing" advertisenment tunes. --- --- --- Bombs Go Boom Boom Boom... : Following Alexander's guidance, the Player is ultimately given the choice to electrify Alex's holding chamber through its sample disposal system (what exactly were these 'samples', before Gil wound up in the thing ??), fulfilling Gil's wish to die, OR to spare him, for which his ADAM-produced alter-ego, Alex the Great, now begs. Towards the conclusion of the game, Sofia detonates the bombs which supposedly brings down Persephone and (????) Fontaine Futuristics into the deep trench (the Abyss), potentially killing Alexander. If spared, it is possible that Gil Alexander escaped into the ocean (as he promised, when begging for mercy). For the Good/Bad ending calculations, killing Alexander appears to be treated the same as most of the other Boss NPCs (resulting in a 'bad' alignment shift for Delta, and thus Eleanor). That 'secret' Live Test Lab section of Fontaine Futuristics is NOT part of the Persephone complex (it is quite far away, up on the seabed surface). Those explosives Sofia has detonated are not enough to do more than local damage. Persephone is imbedded quite securely in the cavern ceiling and walls, and only that one section might be effected, and that only by tearing a hole in the Pressure Structure - possibly leading to flooding of some nearby sections (THAT immediate 'Dock' section WAS ALREADY flooded by Delta). The whole situation smells more like just more of Sofia Lamb's attempted manipulations of Delta and her daughter. --- --- Rapture Now to Fall Apart ? : Remember BDs also repair the City inside and out (probably the reason Rapture is still there, to this day). Also they (BDs and possibly LS too) were made in more than one place and other people (in the City) may be making more elsewhere or have taken over Lambs facility (now that she is gone). Rapture had already lasted for another decade with Lamb doing little or nothing, so I would expect it to yet go on for a bit longer. --- --- --- Setting Up Camp (Securing for Offline) : Early, while playing the MMORPG, you have no Team (NPC) Lackeys, so generally you wont travel too far outside City Limits, and when you do, being alone makes it much easier to 'hide' (an adaquate excuse to facilitate Players adventuring out in those dangerous places, as long as they are smart enough to retreat when appropriate - a tactical element most games skip). Of course, if you (as Player) have to leave suddenly (or are knocked offline) your 'Team' (or your Avatar) will set up a defensive position to await your coming back (or implement policy or subsequent orders thru your Tablet 'Task' interface to return to base or to a safe marshalling point). Long ago in a game called Ultima Online, the game mechanics left you present for several minutes in-game if you simply logged off/disconnected. Thus if you were in combat you were vulnerable (since there was no auto-melee or heal) and this prevented players simply disconnecting to get out of a bad situation (game loophole blocked). Instead, with poor internet service (this was near 20 years ago), you frequently got knocked off or the Servers lagged severely and when you got back on, you were usually dead (and in that game you became a ghost, and your body would persist with all your possessions for 20-30 minutes before disappearing, during which time you were lootable by other players and you had a chance to get back to recover your stuff). To log out, you actually had to either set up a camp -- really just build a campfire and logout after your 'camp' was established (while not in combat), or you went to an Inn room to logout. In both cases your avatar then logged out immediately. The idea of this MMORPG game is to extend activites like that into the game mechanics to make it more than your usual shoot-em-up/hack-fest, and to give the player more problems to solve. BUT also at the same time to NOT have things be too tedious detail-wise. Thus 'policy' of your Team doing things for you, just depending on some easy foresight of providing any needed gear, developed skills to give options, and some pre-set instructions. Selecting a defensible position usually disuades local Splicers (if they havent already vacated the nighborhood) so you have a good chance of finding all you stuff still there when you log back on. --- --- --- For the Cohen-o-philes : An interesting article http://www.gamesetwatch.com/2007/09/column_the_aberrant_gamer_an_e.php --- --- The "Iron Lung Guy" ''' - another Boss (dont let his immobility fool you ...) --- --- '''Why Bioshock never looked like This : http://imgur.com/a/tzCQD Figures being too complicated, which would have required extensive (and expensive, but still poor/unconvincing looking) animations. Any close approximation of such shapes requires several times the graphics figure data when (especially for BS1) the budget for those on the targeted hardware was fairly low. Too gristly looking, too far from being human, players would have little empathy for them at all. Little Sisters would have to be equally unappettizing pix, which would have players killing them without a microsecond of regret or compunction. Perhaps making them far less human would have brung less accusations of child murder for the Game. --- --- --- Game Law #1 - No locking out of game content by stupid timing/twitch based minigames : I always wondered why GTA San Andreas never got patched to get around some bothersome buggy missions they had -- particularly with the bad port they did on some of the Mission scripting - AND particularly when they sold millions of additional copies (on PC). It would be a nice feature if you could revisit certain Missions (with no gain except the challenge/fun of trying different things). Perhaps a Scenario Saver which would allow a player to recreate a game situation anytime (and as many times as) they wanted to. The modular aspect of the game would facilitate that feature. --- --- --- 'Walls' of New Rapture are Like a Sieve : Interesting things happen inside the allegedly 'safe' City Limits... Large holes in YOUR walls are NOT a good sign (get them fixed - it helps morale to live in a state of normalcy and order -- and its one less way for something to come crawling in through the hole at night). Random events (infrequent) of a 'Raid' which effects your personal 'Base' -- Splicers, Criminals, Accidents. Just because the Citizens are Ex-Splicers, doesnt mean that crime has gone away. Within the City - more frequent 'incidents' requiring Citizen action and cooperation (something they largely ignored in the games, if you dont count the 1000-ADAM Bounty Hunters of 'Jack'...) Vermin wandering the streets is a constant issue, and efforts are made to keep them under control. Regular patrols are made by City Workers (may be one of the first jobs you have after being 'Cured'.) The usual fires, malfunctions, leaks, accidents, and fights can all occur. (Heck, you were never shown the fist-fights the Little Sister used to get into.) Splicers like the nice shiny things which are again being produced by the New City. They often cant resist 'borrowing' them when they are left unattended. Locks on doors are there for a reason. Use them. The New Rapture City Constables are just a phone call away. --- --- LA Noire Has About a Magnitude more Art Deco : It being a recreation of Los Angeles in the late 40s. That game has open outdoor movement which allowing seeing the landmark buildings, when we (in Bioshock) have only a few limited (much reused) Rapture cityscape views out windows to see. LA Noire is more limited on the interiors, but better proportioned, when Bioshock's are widened out due to movement limitations and to facilitate gun-battles. --- --- --- Human Animation Creation Tool : Lots and lots of animations to make use of in NPC/Avatar behavior (imagine all the normal daily used movements/actions/gestures just to make NPCs look like they are saying/doing something, without constant endless repetition which we usually get in these games. Players need a new animation ? - They can create it and add it to the MMORPGs set (one advantage of the 'bone' animation method, is that any (relatively) human figure can reuse the animation asset with little modification, which allows an accumulation of many varied movements being available.. Ditto for Animal Animations, Machinery Animations, Artwork Animations, etc... --- --- Do Big Daddies Have a Delusional View of Their World, Similar as We Saw the Little Sisters Had ? : Many Big Daddies (Maintenance Cyborgs) had brain damage from Splicing ADAM and others were the product of Fontaine's experimentation. They had to do complex work for repairs, so they arent 'mindless', and so "motivation" rather than being 'will-less' might be the case. What exactly they see (or different ones see) is one of those perceived reality things that you can do with computer games (FarCry 3 had some very interesting 'drug' induced trips the main character went thru for example, and we saw the Little-Sister-Vision in BS2). Such BD conditioning would have predated the 'Protector' Program, to be used to create and keep the City's Maintenance Cyborgs working effectively. Yet another aspect to explore for the Creative amongst the MMORPG Player Creators. --- --- --- Nostradamus Quatrain Mentioning Rapture ? : Hunc exhortare et robora iacere sub Deo, Nimis exaltatus es in deliciis tuis. Amisso beati fontali. Numquid non in brachio Fig Newton. Beneath the Bold Gods lying, Tremble in thy Rapture. Bereft of the blessed Fountainhead Dost ye arm the Fig Newton (lost something in the translation apparently) Lets try again... --- --- People Fear Needles and Those Drinkable Plasmids Taste So Nasty... : Easysplice Plasmid - a nice self-sealing inlet valve 'growth' which forms on your arm or select other body parts, with integral air trap filter for convenience and safety (Air Bubble Embolism Tonic and/or a Emergency Trip to the Vita-Chamber isn't a trivial expense). Afraid of needles ? Worry no longer. Taking your ADAM/EVE is as easy as plugging into a wall socket. Available NOW at the your local New City Pharmacy - A Ryan Industries Product. --- --- Chow Chow Chow : Cute but inane Cat Food Commercials, Purina Catchow/Little Friskeys/Meow Mix equivalent, Aloof Brand's dancing/singing cat(s), quite sophistcated for 1958 (when such TV productions were largely curtailed in Rapture). Such things are leftovers from the "Old Days" ... but with New Rapture starved for TV content, these would be used to fill the airwaves again. One popular show "Out of Time" shows old newsreels, documentaries, interviews, public announcements, home movies and such. If you find any such materials in your adventures, bring them back to civilization were they can once again be seen. --- --- --- The Extension Cord Mini-Game : Player plugging in all their Residence's electric goodies and appliances, and not overloading their combinations of cords/plugbox/sockets/circuit breakers... (Avoid the puddles and leaks too, and whatever in the walls keeps chewing the insulation off the wires.) Switching on power surges blowing fuses... Inducement for Player to fix up their Residences systems. Its good training for setting up out in the Ruins for various extended Missions (where you will learn what real darkness is like). --- --- Someone Has to Scrub the Toilets - The Successful Toilet Cleaning Machine : You figure that with 20000 to 40000 people, Rapture had many thousands of toilets. The City couldn't handle another occurance like "The Toilet Cleaners Protest of 1957". Imagine what the inside of a Spider Splicers pockets smells like, and you can visualize what various parts of Rapture started to be like when that signature event happened. Note - It is NOT a Big Daddy with a Giant Spinning Power Brush. --- --- Thats "Mr" Big Daddy to you... : Given the lack of proper supervision and maintenance for all the remaining Big Daddies, some may have their conditioning failing, and their free-will (not Free Willy ...) reasserting itself. By the time of the MMORPG (fairly soon after Lamb's departure and Tenenbaum's return), you will no doubt be running into these chappies who no longer are limited to the typical Big daddy behavior. You are not really supposed to be attacking them anyway, but Rogue units may need 'apprehending'. Report any unusual Big Daddy behavior seen to the City Hall Office of Cyborg Management. --- --- New Rapture Fashion Boutique for the Newly Cured : First thing you want to do after being 'Cured' (and entering New Rapture in your restored form) is to get out of those institutional clothes (Ever seen the movie "One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest" ?). Slippers and a smock are somewhat conspicuous in the New City, and you want to regain/start forming your own personality. Quite a selection of pre-worn clothing is available, having been collected from the Ruins. Citizens with Tailoring Skills make many different styles available (and a wide variety would be created by the Game's Asset Creators). --- --- --- "There is a fine line between good World Building, and rambling on about pointless crap." With the MMORPG's Creation Community and its Forums, one significant saying should be : "Dont just talk about it, show us." --- --- --- Why should Sofia Lamb give Delta that 'Master' key as she did, except as a twisted way of getting Delta to kill Sinclair? : After all the other enemies Delta has fought his way through, was this supposed to stop him ? Perhaps it was just a delaying tactic while she was getting ready to bugout and abandon her 'Rapture Family' (which were really fated to become her Borg people anyway or 'volunteer' donors to her Delusion) and save her own skin when her manipulations failed on Delta. If you wanted a REAL Moral Choice at the end of BS2, it would be with Delta choosing to kill Sofia or Let her live. Another Twist Potential lost would be : that Sinclair didn't have any real 'Master Key' - just a fake one that would be discovered after Delta killed Sinclair, and then another smarmy lecture from Sofia. Actually - So Much for these so-called "Moral Choices" the Player allegedly is given -- when they are given NO choice whether to Kill Sinclair or not in the game, to progress. --- --- --- Reject the False Canon which Seeks to Destroy Our Bioshock !!! : The Buried at Sea story lines contradict plot and details of BS1/BS2, and is a cluster knot of name-dropping and bizarre story interweavings with Columbia/Elizabeth/Booker/Luteces/Fink. OUR Rapture does NOT have to be the same one in that 'Infinite-ized' multiverse BS version. Despite some calling it 'Canon', as in being unified with the previous Rapture games, it is simpler to just eject it back into Infinite Fantasy-gorp-land where it belongs. --- --- --- . . .